Flagship
A Flagship is a naval vessel which is commanded by an admiral. The vessels are called "flagships" because an admiral will have his own flag, which is flown from the ship he commands. Historically flagships were battleships, although the advent of air power has resulted in aircraft carriers being flagships. Flagships of a fleet are the best protected vessels, they are surrounded by a string of cruisers and destroyers designed to protect the ship from danger. The flagship itself will be large and powerful enough to withstand enemy fire to help maximize the chance of ship survival if it is stuck with enemy weaponry. In the Gundam Universe, it could also refers to Mobile Suits that are a symbol of power or influences of a faction beside the ships. In addition, the ships that were being used as a flagships are battleships, although assault carriers have been used before when battleships were unavailable or ill suited for the role while for a Mobile Suits, it is always equipped with the latest technology to demonstrate the power of a faction. Flagships for ships are usually staffed by Admirals of the Space Force, although Army generals have been known to have command of flagships under certain circumstances while for Mobile Suits, it is usually pilot by someone with exceptional skill and high ranked personnel. List of Known Flagships (Ships) Universal Century *White Base - (Flagship of Project V) *Argama - (Flagship of AEUG during 0087, Flagship of Karaba after colony drop in Dublin) *Nahel Argama - (Flagship of AEUG after colony drop in Dublin ) *Audhumla - (Flagship of Karaba during 0087 and before colony drop in Dublin) *Birmingham - (Flagship of Earth Federal Space Force during 0083) *Ra Cailum - (Flagship of the Londo Bell Task Force) *Dogosse Giar-class - (Flagship of Operation Apollo, Flagship of Titans, Flagship of UC Project) *Rewloola - (Flagship of Neo Zeon during Second and Third Neo Zeon War) *Mother Vanguard - (Flagship of Crossbone Vanguard space pirates) *Jupitris - (Flagship of Jupiter Energy Fleet under Paptimus Scirocco) *Reinforce - (First Flagship of the League Militaire) *Reinforce Junior - (Second Flagship of the League Militare) Future Century After Colony *Peacemillion - (Flagship of Gundam Pilots/Sanc Kingdom/Civilians/Maganac Corps) *Libra - (Flagship of White Fang) After War Vulture *Freeden - (Flagship of Jamil Neate Vulture Team) *Freeden II - (Flagship of Jamil Neate Vulture Team after Freeden destruction) Satyricon *Varona - (Flagship of Satyricon) New United Nations Earth ''' *Amanesel - (Flagship of New United Nations Earth) '''Space Revolutionary Army *Garbera - (Flagship of Space Revolutionary Army) Correct Century Cosmic Era Earth Alliance/OMNI Enforcer *Powell - (Flagship of Muruta Azrael Earth force) *John Paul Jones - (Phantom Pain Seaborne Flagship) *Montgomery - (Flagship of the Earth Alliance Advance Force 8th Fleet) *Menelos - (Flagship of Earth Alliance 8th Fleet) *Roosevelt - (Flagship of the Earth Alliance 7th Fleet) *Doolittle - (Flagship of Earth Alliance Nuclear Attack Force) *Washington - (Flagship of Earth Alliance Space Fleet) *Dominion - (Flagship of Muruta Azrael Space force, Blue Cosmos Flagship) *Girty Lue - (Flagship of Phantom Pain Force) *Nana Buluku - (Flagship of Phantom Pain Force) ZAFT *Vesalius - (Flagship of Rau Le Creuset Team) *Volltaire - (Flagship of Yzak Joule Team) *Lesseps - (Flagship of ZAFT North African occupation force) *Uhlenbeck - (Flagship of ZAFT Operation Angel Down) *Cousteau - (Flagship of Athrun Zala Team) *St. Helens - (Flagship of ZAFT Operation Fury) *Gondwana - (Flagship of the ZAFT Space Defence fleet) *Minerva - (Flagship of the Minerva Team, Flagship of the ZAFT fleet) Orb Union *Izumo - (Sahaku Family Flagship) *Takemikazuchi - (Flagship of Orb Union Naval fleet) Three Ship Alliance/Terminal *Archangel - (Flagship of the OMNI renegade force, Flagship of Terminal fleet, Flagship of Orb Union fleet) *FFMH-Y101 Eternal - (Flagship of the Clyne Faction, Flagship of Terminal fleet) *Kusanagi - (Attha family Flagship, Flagship of Orb Union Space fleet, Flagship of Terminal fleet) Anno Domini Celestial Being *Ptolemaios - (CB First Main Flagship) *Ptolemaios 2 - (CB Second Main Flagship) *Euclides - (Fereste Flagship) *Trinity Mothership - (Team Trinity Flagship) *Celestial Being (mothership) - (Celestial Being Flagship after Veda was reclaimed) Union *Virginia-class (The Virginia ''the flagship of Colonel Kai Manigan during Operation Fallen Angels) '''Human Reform League' *EDI-40-II Laohu A-Laws/Innovators/Earth Sphere Federation *Guyana-class Ground Battleship *Bering-class MS sea-Carrier *Baikal-class Battlecruiser *Volga-class Battlecruiser *Nile-class Battlecruiser (The Nile was the flagship of the Advance Fleet during the ELS War) *Celestial Being (mothership) - (Innovator Flagship, later ESF Army Flagship during the ELS War) List of Known Flagships (Mobile Suits) Universal Century *Gundam - (Flagship of Earth Federation Forces) *Unicorn Gundam - (Flagship of the Universal Century (U.C) Project) *Victory Gundam - (Flagship of League Militaire) *Victory 2 Gundam - (Flagship of League Militaire) Future Century After Colony *Wing Gundam Zero *Gundam Epyon After War Vulture *Gundam Double X Correct Century *∀ Gundam - (Flagship Of Earth Militia) *Turn X - (Flagship Of Moonrace) Cosmic Era Earth Alliance/OMNI Enforcer *Strike Gundam - (Flagship of OMNI Force) *Calamity Gundam - (Blue Cosmos Flagship) *Forbidden Gundam - (Blue Cosmos Flagship) *Raider Gundam - (Blue Cosmos Flagship) *Choas Gundam - (Flagship of Phantom Pain Force) *Abyss Gundam - (Flagship of Phantom Pain Force) *Gaia Gundam - (Flagship of Phantom Pain Force) ZAFT *Aegis Gundam - (Flagship of Zala Team) *Duel Gundam - (Flagship of Yzak Joule Team) *Providence Gundam - (Flagship of Rau Le Creuset) *Impulse Gundam - (Flagship of Minerva Team) *Saviour Gundam - (Flagship of Minerva Team) *Destiny Gundam - (Flagship of Minerva Team) *Legend Gundam - (Flagship of Minerva Team) Orb Union *Strike Rouge Gundam - (Cagalli Yula Athha Flagship) *Akatsuki Gundam - (Flagship of Orb Union Defense Team) Three Ship Alliance/Terminal *Justice Gundam - (Flagship of the Clyne Faction) *Freedom Gundam - (Flagship of OMNI renegade Force, Flagship of the Clyne Faction) *∞ Justice Gundam - (Flagship of Terminal Force) *Strike Freedom Gundam - (Flagship of Terminal Force) *Strike Rouge Gundam - (Flagship of Orb Union Force) *Akatsuki Gundam - (Flagship of Orb Union Space Force) Anno Domini Celestial Being *0 Gundam *00 Gundam **00 Raiser Gundam *00 Qan(T) Gundam A-Laws/Innovators/Earth Sphere Federation *GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza *Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon Category:Ships